Drive-By
by delightisadream
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Daniel's got his license, so now he can drive his lady around in style. Or not. ONE-SHOT.


**lovethatignites and I were joking around today, and we came up with THIS IDEA. I wrote it, but we both came up with the idea. One part caught her off guard tho. XD I'll say what later.**

**Anyways, this can take place in Season 3, and the rest is in the story. XD Go ahead.**

* * *

><p>A turtle may have passed them.<p>

"Daniel, can you _please_ move faster?" Emma Alonso begged, looking over at her boyfriend in the driver's seat. Daniel Miller had recently gotten his driver's license and upgraded – only slightly – from his fifth grade bike as he could now drive his parent's sweet minivan (the one with the T3's . . . _decorations_).

Daniel didn't lose his death grip on the wheel, as if he was waiting for a child to pop out from the front of the car. "No, because then I'd be a hazardous driver. I am single-handedly trying to stop the death-by-vehicle rate."

Emma was glad that her boyfriend cared about people's safety, but he was literally going a maximum of five miles per hour. "Daniel, that's really sweet and smart of you, but to be a hazardous driver, I'm pretty sure you have to be a _driver_ first."

At least seven hundred feet in front of the car stood a group of small children on the very edge of the road. There was absolutely no way Daniel could have hit them, but he slammed on the brakes, the car itself making no motion. "Oh my gosh! I better slow down so I don't injure those kids," he announced, pumping (i.e. lightly touching it with his pinky toe) the gas pedal. He reached two miles per hour.

The kids awhile away noticed the car. "Hey," one little boy with a squeaky voice said, picking up a tiny kickball, "why is that man just sitting in that car?" He pointed to 'Daniel's' car.

Daniel nodded at the boy. "See, Emma? He just got a fright because he was worried I was gonna hit him!"

Emma closed her eyes and inwardly groaned. _Why…_ She turned to look out the window, but that was a bad idea. In the rearview mirror was Jax Novoa coming by on his dirtbike and – this was the part that really made her falter – a girl was tightly holding onto him, arms wrapped around the Australian.

He quickly rode past Demma's car without a glance – he already knew that was Daniel, thanks to a little magic spying he and Mia Black (the girl) had done.

"Daniel," Emma glanced over at the two to find they were pulling over a short distance away from the car, "maybe we should, uh, just walk! Yeah! We should just walk." She nodded fervently.

Daniel stole a glance at her. "Are you kidding me? The school's right there! We'll be there in two minutes."

_You said that forty minutes ago. _"Well, uh, walking's greener! Like the environment and all."

At that exact moment Sophie Johnson, the dumbest of Iridium High's Panthers, rushed up to the car and threw open the sliding back door. "Daniel!"

"WHAT?! DID I HIT SOMEONE?!" he freaked out, stepping on the break again. Daniel put the car into park and turned around in his seat to face the girl. Emma did the same.

"No!" Sophie crossed her arms. "I'm just appalled that you stopped riding your bike! It was so eco-friendly!"

Daniel shook his head. "I know, it was tough for me, too. But a car's much faster."

Sophie's eyebrows knitted together. "No, not really, I mean, not as fast as a _koala_–"

"Sophie," Emma desperately whispered, shaking her head. "No."

She shrugged. "Well okay. But I really wanted to ask, can I store some ferns in here?"

Daniel's eyes widened. "What?"

"Thanks!" The girl stepped out onto the sidewalk and carefully placed six differently ripped-out-of-the-ground ferns on the backseats. Sophie saluted and shut the door, skipping off to the high school.

Daniel turned to his girlfriend and gave her a look. "Why would sh–"

"J-just, no. Just start driving," Emma urged, keeping Jax and Mia in her sight.

Daniel put it into drive and barely pressed on the pedal again. Before long, a police car was pulling up to them, because, well, Daniel obviously didn't need to pull over.

The police officer stepped out of his car and walked to the window, tapping on it. He took out a notepad and was jotting something down when Daniel looked up.

"Yes, officer?" he asked, fear written all over his face.

Jax, even in the distance, could see the average human's face and smirked.

"Uh, yeah, miss," the officer began.

"Oh, no, the girl's over there," Daniel perked up like he was in a class he was good at (none of them) and pointed at Emma. Emma awkwardly raised her hand in a wave.

The officer glanced at Daniel. "Uh-huh, well, I understand that your vehicle is not moving, yet, you are _in the road_."

Emma sighed. "He was moving."

"Just, you know, carefully," Daniel explained, smiling.

The policeman cringed. "Okay, but you see–" just then the notepad mysteriously dropped out of his hands. "Awe shit!" he swore, about to bend down.

Jax arrived, picking up the notepad before the policeman could. "Here you go, sir," he grinned, holding out the notepad to the man. Clearly, he was charm all over.

He smiled in return, taking the notepad. "Thank you very much, young man. I'm Officer King," he introduced himself, holding out a hand to the Australian.

Jax met his hand, his grin practically contagious. "It's an honor to meet you, sir. I'm Jax Novoa."

Officer King smiled. "Novoa. I'll have to remember that. Now as for you," he turned back to Daniel, who was hunched over in his seat, biting back a frown. Strange. He always got that constipated look whenever Jax came around. "I'll have you know that driving too slowly is dangerous to society. And so is that hair," he nodded, poking Daniel's hair with a pen. Jax covered his mouth behind Officer King. "I mean, seriously, is that a _Brillo pad?_"*

Emma grimaced in the background, covering her face.

Daniel forced a smile. "No, it's not, sir. I'm sorry for driving so slowly. And…Can I ask you a question?"

Officer King shrugged. "Go ahead."

"Why do you like Jax?"

"Well you see, he's charming and better looking than you, but you already knew that, of course," Officer King started off, not letting Daniel get a word in, which was just as well. Jax's growing smile would only make Daniel's words worse. "And _he_ wasn't not driving while driving."

"Wait, wha–"

Daniel cut his girlfriend off. "Great! That's just what my girlfriend's dad says."

Officer King couldn't help but grin. "Well her dad sounds like a pretty rad dude."

Emma sighed and put a hand up. "Thanks."

He did a double-take for a moment. "Wait, that's your girlfriend?"

Daniel braced himself for another insult. "Yes."

Officer King dropped his volume down an octave and leaned down over Daniel toward Emma. "Sweetie, are you being bribed?"

Jax coughed trying to mask his laughter. "Yeah, maybe she's being blackmailed, too."

"Jax!" Emma screeched, moving to see her ex-boyfriend.

Officer King was taking this seriously. "Really, honey, we can help you."

"Oh my go–okay, I am in this relationship _willingly_, sir. I'm not being bribed or," she shot a glance at Jax, "blackmailed."

Officer King turned back to Jax. "Are you friends with her father?"

He nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. "Yes, sir."

"Could you direct me to her house? I think I need to have a chat with him because we can help her."

After he got directions from Jax (and after Emma slapped a hand over Daniel's mouth before he finished telling the policeman how he could get into the house even if the door was locked), Officer King was off.

"Remember Em," Jax said to the witch, "I can help you." He winked and walked back to his dirtbike.

Emma tried to hide the blush creeping up from her neck, but Daniel was too busy grumbling. "Why Jax . . . Always so cool . . . Has to make me look weird . . ."

Five minutes later they had moved a total of five feet. Maybe. "Alright, school starts in ten minutes and it's, like, seven paces away. And we're going to be _late_," Emma said, giving Daniel a look.

"Almost there," he insisted, his game face on. "We're getting there."

"Okay, we're NOT getting there! We're not getting ANYWAY, not in this _car_ and not in our _relationship_, Daniel!" Emma burst, opening the door.

"EMMA! DO NOT GET OUT OF A MOVING CAR, YOU COULD GET HURT!"

"THIS CAR IS NOT MOVING!" She slammed the door and walked around.

"EMMA, WHAT IF I HIT YOU? MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" he frantically said, making a motion with his hand.

Emma sighed, rolling her head around. "Alright. I'll MOVE." She took a step and stood exactly two feet away from the car, right in its path.

"EMMA!"

As everyone but Daniel suspected, the car did not move an inch. "Ulch," Emma made a noise, reminding herself of her frenemy Maddie Van Pelt. Even more so when she ran away from Daniel. He and that car could wait, but school would not.

* * *

><p>Later that day Emma magically stole the keys out of Daniel's pocket and drove him home instead of the other way around. However, all of it was necessary if she wanted to get home that century.<p>

She parked the car in his family's driveway and then they walked across the street to her house. But when Emma opened the door, Officer King and Francisco Alonso, her father, were waiting.

"Oh, hold up, bud," Officer King said, holding a hand up to stop Daniel from coming inside.

Emma walked further into the house to see Jax in the kitchen. "Jax?"

"No Daniels allowed in here," Francisco said proudly, crossing his arms.

"What?" Daniel asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"It's against the law now," Officer King laughed, shoving him out the door.

"Wait, YOU CAN'T DO THA–" The door got slammed in Daniel's face.

The two men walked over to Jemma. "Now that _that's_ out of the way," Francisco commented, sounding more like he was referring to Daniel than the situation, "which one of us is going to hang out with Jax tonight?"

"Huh?" Emma asked, switching between looking at her father, the Australian, and the policeman and back.

"Well, we could decide by–HEY, NO CREEPING'S ALLOWED EITHER! YOU'RE BREAKING THE LAW!" Officer King screamed, pointing to the kitchen window where Daniel was looking through. Daniel's eyes widened and he broke into a run.

Officer King huffed and cracked his knuckles, doing a quick once-over of the room. "As I was saying, we could decide by reflecting on the fact that _someone_ has already hung out with him before and _someone_ else has not."

Francisco hiked up his pants. "Well I haven't been around the town with him lately, and I think it's long overdue."

"But I just met him today, so I think that's a fair point–"

"But that just proves that you don't know him well enough to–"

"Gentlemen, please," Jax intervened, putting his hands up in an adorable manner. "I believe it's only fair that we give Emma a chance." He looked at the girl. "Right, Em?"

Emma bit her lip, staring at him in a silent way, but he could tell she agreed.

Francisco grinned. "That's sounds like a great idea. You can ride on his dirtbike!"

She finally laughed, letting her head fall.

"Just don't go too far, alright?"

"Of course not, Mr. Alonso," Jax agreed, leading Emma out the door.

Once outside, Emma sighed. "Today was just too messed up."

"But now's your chance to let it all go and have fun, right?" Jax replied, sending her a look.

"R–" Her eyes traveled down his arm to his hand then back down to the concrete. _No. Don't let yourself want._ "Right."

"Here's your helmet," he said, handing her a helmet.

"But wait," Emma said, taking it, "what about you?"

"Ah, you see." Jax tapped his temple and pointed to his dirtbike, casting a spell in his head. Instantly another super cool helmet appeared.

"Niiiice," Emma smiled, allowing Jax to assist her in putting her helmet on.

Across the street, a certain stalker who was hosing off his bike noticed the two climbing onto Jax's dirtbike.

"WHAT? NO!" Daniel threw down the hose and grabbed a hold of his bike's handlebars, but the goo** on them stuck to his hands. "Oh yeah," Daniel said, suddenly remembering why he was hosing his bicycle off in the first place. He shook his head. "The car will be faster anyway!"

Daniel raced over to his family's minivan again and jumped in the car. "HEY!" he yelled in Jemma's direction. They didn't even so much as glance at him. "HEY! SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND! I'M COMING AFTER YOU! Oh crap, the keys aren't in!" he realized, looking down at the ignition. He fumbled around in his pockets only to remember that Emma still had them inside her backpack. And he wasn't legally allowed back into her house. "GUYS!" Daniel sulkily whined as they rode off.

Christine Miller, Daniel's mother, walked out of the house and stuck her head into the car. She had heard the yelling and wanted to make sure everything was alright. "Hey Daniel. You looking for something in here?"

Daniel slammed his head on the steering wheel. "My dignity."

"WELL THAT'S LO–" Daniel's father, Rick, started from the porch.

"RICK!" Christine yelled, worried of how that might affect Daniel's childhood.

Daniel groaned, but only one thought really bugged him at that moment. "Their couple name's better than ours, too. Aw…"

* * *

><p><strong>...XD<br>**

***lovethatignites had Andi say Daniel's hair was a Brillo pad in her story: Jax Always Wins in the End s/10730936/1/Jax-always-wins-in-the-end**

****lovethatignites had the T3 put the familiar orange goo on Daniel's bicycle in her FIRST Daniel Miller/Sophaniel story: If It's Positive, it Won't Be Happening to Daniel Miller s/10580474/1/If-it-s-positive-it-won-t-be-happening-to-Daniel-Miller**

**So, the part with the window (Janis, as some of you may know 'her' as) is what lovethatignites was not expecting. She was DYING when I showed her this.**

**You can decide if Jemma is together or not, but Daniel's gonna be all MBM sad the whole time.**

**"I REPEAT: THIS IS A ONE-SHOT. ONLY A ONE-SHOT. DO NOT ASK FOR MORE THAN A ONE-SHOT. JUST A ONE-SHOT. THANK YOU, THANK YOU VERY MUCH."**

**-Principal Alonso**

**Oh, and please tell me what you think of Officer King in the reviews, haha. XD**

**I MADE A PARODY FOR THE TRAIN SONG 'DRIVE-BY'! IT DOESN'T GO WITH THIS ONE-SHOT, BUT HEY? IT'S THE SAME NAME: /delightisadream/status/528723959630815232/photo/1**


End file.
